


Con un cafe de por medio.

by Elghin_Hall



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1492576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elghin_Hall/pseuds/Elghin_Hall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Por Ibra, para Ibra, por u cumpleaños el 20 de este mes jejejeje</p>
            </blockquote>





	Con un cafe de por medio.

No era de sorprenderse que siempre en ese bendito día en el cual le gustaría hacer las cosas a sus anchas, todo el mundo este tratando de tomar desprevenido al sheriff con una celebración, mas específicamente la de su cumpleaños a la cual el hombre de ley huye completamente, pero el puede mirar desde lejos al menos, siempre lo hace, mas cuando sus días pasan de un color aburrido, peor que el gris y el marrón de los días lluviosos.

 

Pero el otoño no es lo suyo y lo detesta, hojas por todos lados, charcos y olor a tierra y pinos mojados, todo en una mezcla que siempre le disgusto, el conoce a Jhon desde la secundaria o lo admira desde entonces, sin duda es mayor que el, por lo que siempre le gusto jugar el juego del gato y el ratón con el, y siendo lo que es le es divertido ponerse en el papel del ratón... pero sobre todo porque el esta mucho mejor valorado en su propia autoestima en estos últimos años.

 

Sin embargo, debe admitir que le encantaba ver a Stilinski en sus mallas blancas, las hombreras de futbool americano, la tierra en su uniforme rojo, en especial porque la claridad en esos ojos se podía apreciar desde lejos.

 

Siempre fue un fan de como lucia ese atuendo, un placer del que nadie sabe y que desde ese entonces con quince años no ha podido dejar de lado, por lo que el tirulo profesional de stoker se lo gano hace ya tiempo, sabe andar en la oscuridad, no ser notado a pesar de su apariencia sugestiva ante el ojo inexperto.

 

Pero su placer mas grande es ver como se abren esos ojos al prenderse la luz y encontrar en su casa en pleno festejo de su cumpleaños cuarenta y cinco, compañeros, amigos, los amigos de su hijo y algunos vecinos metiches, el simplemente no puede esperar a que este un momento a solas para felicitarle como le gusta.

 

Para escabullirse entre puntos ciegos y acercarse lo suficiente para asustarlo, en especial porque debe de pensarle muerto aun, su anterior cumpleaños se lo perdió al estar en ese limbo de sufrimiento que le causo el incendio de su casa, cree que en realidad se perdió varios cumpleaños del sheriff, pero con una sonrisa boba y un comportamiento infantil es que lo mueve a esperar el momento justo.

 

Escuchando la musica y la voces desde afuera, a solo diez metros de la casa sobre una rama bien alta de un pino viejo donde la oscuridad lo acuna, esperando una hora tras la otra con paciencia abismal, porque sabe que sera recompensado por la mirada clara que le mirara directo a el, a solas, solo ellos y nadie mas.

 

Es en este punto en que se siente infantil, jamas llego a nada con el sheriff, cuando cumplió sus quince y ya le molestaba llevar a Derek al colegio en su auto, y en su mal humor del dia, en ese mismo dia es que le dijo directamente a Jhon que lo admiraba intensamente, fue soltar eso sonreirle macabro y dejarlo parado en medio del pasillo.

 

Pero al recordar como hacia para mirarlo sin que nadie supiera o se percatara de su interés es que se dedico a esperarlo en sus cumpleaños, claro, Stilinski que ya estaba por la ventena en aquel entonces y fuera de la secundaria, a el se le ocurrió presionarlo contra un muro y pegar su cuerpo al de el, ver su reacción, esperar que dijera algo revelador o agresivo, pero no es así, el sheriff que solo le miro tratando de entender que pasaba por sus propios ojos, diciendo su nombre de ese modo tan suave lo contuvo.

 

Solo con eso lo encandilo y aun pude recordar como le acelero el pulso esa entonación, como el celeste de esos ojos le hizo desear con ganas ser un alpha, un alpha dominante y tener el atrevimiento o la madurez para haberlo avanzado en aquel momento.

 

Suspira mientras ve al niño pequeño y a su amigo Scott, recoger los trastos, los papeles sucios y los vasos plásticos, empieza a fastidiarse de tanto esperar y salta del árbol, amenazante debe admitirlo, pero aun no entiende como Jhon tuvo un hijo como Stiles, tan extraño y multi-enciclopedia.

 

Rodea la casa para encontrar al agente de la ley lavando trastes en el final de esa noche, con su camisa desabotonada mostrando una remera blanca impecable debajo, las mangas recogidas y media sonrisa en el rostro, quien en ese mundo puede estar sonriendo lavando trastos de veinte personas que arrasan con la comida en tu propia casa... de ese modo. 

 

Pero no puede evitar tener su única debilidad en el, en mirar lo normal de su vida, la grandeza de su profesión y lo que le cuesta criar al niño Stiles, ama escucharle suspirar por las ocurrencias del mismo, pero ya no quiere esperar mas, quiere entrar y sorprenderle, ponerse junto a el tomando un plato, secarlo a su lado como si eso fuera cosa de todos los días.

 

Pero su fantasía única y hogareña es interrumpida por la vos estridente del menor de los Stilinski anunciando que va a dormir en lo de Scott, o preguntando a continuación si es que puede ir y el sheriff no hace mas que ceder.

 

Peter al fin sonríe, para el resto de la humanidad, diabólicamente, acentuado en como se frota las manos, pero internamente feliz de al fin poder saludarle, de poder posar de cerca sus ojos en el, que el sheriff le mire solo a el, pensamiento egoísta, pero golpeando la puerta de la cocina se aclara la vos y se arregla la camisa negra, es que escuchalo acercarse y no poder esperar mas, frotando sus manos en un repasador, oliendo a colonia y aceite de armas.

 

\- ¡¡Feliz cumpleaños Jhon...!!- Peter sonríe y el sheriff cierra la puerta al instante siguiente, puede verlo a través d ella cortinilla que los separa que el hombre esta tieso sin saber que hacer con el ahi, mas que eso, congelado y el decide empujar un poco la puerta, y volverla a abrir.- ¿Es esa la forma de tratar a un viejo amigo?- pregunta risueño casi con un mohin en el rostro tan sarcástico como siempre.

\- Tu... te quemaste, estabas en el hospital... tu rostro...- y el levanta la mano hacia el casi sin tocarlo solo dejando leve calor de su acercamiento.

\- Oh si eso... Es historia pasada, como ves estoy perfectamente bien...- hace un ademan recorriendo su cuerpo entero.

\- Te moriste... Yo lo vi... Osea, demonios, ¿Que no puede pasar nada normal en este pueblo?- el sheriff se da la vuelta y arroja enérgico la servilleta sobre la mesa sobre los restos de platos y pastel aun reposan.

\- Si bueno... ese no fue mi mejor momento.-

\- ¿Es esto una alucinación?- pregunta al sentarse en la mesa y frotarse con ganas las sienes.

\- ¿Que acaso me extrañaste?- quiso ser morboso al respecto, sonsacarle algo pero no esperaba que le dijera nada de eso.

\- Yo iba a visitarte cuando fuiste el único sobreviviente del incendio, tu rostro...- suspiro.- ¡¿Como es que estas asi?!- exclama.

\- ¿Te lo dije hace tiempo no es asi?-

\- ¿En serio quieres que crea que eres un lobo? Eso me lo dijiste hace tiempo y fue solo fanfarronería...- Jhon se levanta y Peter le mira, pensando que el solo estaba consciente cuando sentía el olor a lobo de Derek entrar en la habitación, suavizando su mirada por pensar que alguien mas le visito.

\- No tengo porque mentirte... Ademas mi recuperación y resurrección no seria mas alucinógena aun asi no fuese?- sonrió al levantar la mirada y se topo con un café tendido por el hombre rubio cenizo.

\- Peter... ¿Solo dime porque estas aquí o como?- se sentó frente a el, y sirvió una rodaja de lo que quedaba del pastel blanco con una enorme estrella de sheriff encima.

\- Hacia tiempo no te deseaba un feliz cumpleaños, eso es todo.- olio el café y libre de sustancias que le perjudiquen lo bebió.

\- Tu siempre con tus ocurrencias, desde niño eres así...- la ceja de Peter se eleva y se clava en el sheriff.

\- Querrás decir de adolescente...- quiso ser mas listo, corregirlo, pero los ojos claros le miraron en el segundo justo para que su entonación no logro sonar agresiva.

\- Recuerdo que cuando yo entre en primero de secundaria ya tenias ese ímpetu, un brío de decirle a todos que estaban mal, o ser tan sincero al punto que dejabas a medio mundo estupefacto...- Peter le miro incrédulo, con su mirada clavada en el oficial que bebía tranquilo y sonriente por un recuerdo de el de niño.

\- ¿Como sabes eso?- pregunta reclinándose sobre la mesa, acercándose al rubio que con las arrugas en sus ojos, se veía mas y mas apuesto ahora que podía mirarlo de cerca.

\- ¿Que como lo se? Todo el colegio se entero de tus contestaciones... y sentí curiosidad de quien podría haber sido, cuando te vi sentado afuera de la oficina del director, completamente enfurruñado, cruzado de brazos como si nada pudiera convencerte de que hiciste mal... - rió al recordarlo, fue mirar el rostro distendido del lobo para no poder apartar su mirada.

\- Vaya... es lindo saber que tu estabas pendiente de algo asi, un recuerdo que había perdido en el camino...- Peter bebió un poco mas de su café y estiro su mano sobre la del sheriff.

\- Peter, no estas un poco grande para seguir con esos jueguitos de ¿Quien conquista a quien?- sus ojos conectados en un claro tono cielo refulgente, la media sonrisa del lobo viéndose mas grande a cada segundo.

\- Cuando fue un jueguito...- era bajo el sonido de su vos, pero el jamas pudo alejarse de la cercanía que el supuesto lobo ponía sobre el, sujetándole de la mano sobre la mesa, sintiendo el calor en esta, con el corazón apretado en el pecho lleno de hormigas por la sensación punzante y cosquillada que jamas supo descifrar.

 

Pero es perder un segundo en como sostiene su mano, como sostiene el café con la otra y no notar que se acerco demasiado a su mejilla, a su sempiterna barba de media noche, áspera y recia por la edad que ya le pesa, besarle la mejilla largamente presionando con ternura, siempre expectante de una reacción mas normal como el que le aparte alguna vez.

 

\- Estas viejo para eso...- murmura, a penas sin siquiera pensar que desea quejarse pero es completamente inútil, debería estar pensando en su desaparición, en la manera que le encontro en frente de la antigua y arruinada mansión.

\- En realidad creo que estoy en mejor forma que nunca...- le habla al oído recargado en su brazo.

\- Hace demasiado tiempo que yo deje de pensar así de mi, pero también hace demasiado tiempo que nadie se me acerca así, ya se me había olvidado... como se sentía.- suspira tenuemente intentando no ser obvio cuando siente el brazo de Peter rodear sus hombros, su nariz rosando su oreja, sus dedos jugando con el cuello de su camisa.

\- Eso si que es un desperdicio... pero que mejor que tu cumple años para darte lo que hace tiempo no tienes, uhmm?- es grave su vos endulzando su oído y el sheriff cierra los ojos, esperando que no este tan loco como para imaginar todo eso.

\- Dime la verdad Peter... ¿Estas vivo? ¿O solo eres otro fantasma que empezara a visitarme por las noches en esta casa? - un dolor turba su vos y Peter se detiene para mirar el semblante de su preciado coreback.

\- no soy un fantasma Jhon, tengo pulso y me da frio algunas noches... pero siempre me da hambre al amanecer, aunque me encantaría visitarte todas las noches y no solo una vez al año...- los fuertes dedos le hacen dar vuelta el rostro enfrentándose con Hale.

\- No se si eso sea buena idea... Stiles nunca duerme, sufre de insomnio, la mayor parte del tiempo...- Peter paladea el aliento en cada palabra al estar tan cerca, incrementándose el ímpetu de esta vez cruzar la linea que alguna vez su hermana le impuso con el humano.

\- Puedo ser... muy sigiloso...- parecía sencillo inclinarse solo otro poco, su bocas sin ánimos de tomarse, las agujas clavándose en sus manos con el deseo de sujetarlo con fuerza si se resistía.

-¿Porque jamas me besaste Peter?, incluso ahora...- es elevar la mirada a los ojos tristes y claros, tan interrogantes que desarman su corazón un poco mas.

 

Y lo hace lo besa apresurado como si los años le apremiaran, como si le mordieran los tobillos la falta de ello, respiran agitados en cada tenue caricia, los sentidos rebalsándose como si jamas hubieran sido usados o experimentados, el bombeo del corazón cansado y lastimado en el pecho el sheriff incitándolo a degustar la humedad, el jadeo se escapa de su boca, cuando la puerta frontal de la casa se abre ambos se miran atentos.

 

\- ¡Papa me olvide el gameboy...! ¿Papa?-

\- Si, Stiles...- el se gira, frente al lavadero... con la servilleta en la mano, agitad y con el rostro rojo.

\- ¿Estas bien?- su hijo frunce el ceño, su padre se encuentra sola en la sala pero hay dos tazas de café servidas en la mesa.

\- Si.. Si, solo cansado, creo que tengo la presión alta pero subiré en un momento a tomar mi pastilla.- dice sonriendo a penas.

\- Ok... Si necesitas algo llamame, ok? Dejare mi móvil encendido.-

\- Si no hay problema no te preocupes por este viejo...-

\- Ok, te amo papa adiós...-

\- Yo también hijo...- y le escucha cerrar la puerta con fuerza casi apresurado, el reposa en la mesada un segundo tratando de regularizar sus latidos inútilmente...

\- ¿Ya se fue?- pregunta Peter desde la puerta del sótano donde se oculto en un segundo.

\- ¿Como demonios hiciste eso?... casi, casi... nos pilla..- suelta el aliento y el cuerpo le tiembla un poco.

\- Ya te lo dije, soy un hombre lobo...- el sheriff le mira a punto de regañarle...

\- Peter no juegues...- replica.

\- Quien esta jugando.- es su sonrisa la que ya no sabe si es real o simplemente encantadora.

 

Fin.


End file.
